


Missed Connections

by Dr_Roslin



Series: Missed Connections [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, Implied hea, Inspired by Newspaper Ads for Missed Connections, No Pregnancy, Pining, Safe to Read if Triggered by Pregnancy, Soft Ben Solo, ben solo is a good son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Roslin/pseuds/Dr_Roslin
Summary: "I liked your boots, by the way; they looked warm and practical, even though you slipped, and the emerald colour of your winter jacket suits you. It almost looked like you were a match to the bear."Ben Solo hopes the Missed Connection section of the commuter daily can help him contact a pretty girl who tripped and (yes, literally) fell into his arms.-------------------------------------------A Sequel to 'Antonement': wherein a pair of lonely hearts 'run' into each other at a busy train station.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Missed Connections [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178387
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	Missed Connections

**Author's Note:**

> I joined the reylo fandom shortly before I posted 'Atonement' on March 2, 2020, and as it was the first official work I released, I thought it would be nice to mark its anniversary with a (short) sequel. 
> 
> Please enjoy some soft pining and thank you all for being such a gracious, prolific and, above all, welcoming community. I love you all.

_My mom has insisted I submit this here, so here it is._

You were running through Union Station and headed for the platform for the 5:17 express train; I was walking through the station looking like an idiot; swallowed by flowers that wilted the moment they felt the winter air and a stupid, overly large teddy bear that my mom cried all over the moment she opened her door. 

If it helped, it had a ridiculous emerald green ribbon tied around its neck. 

The bear, not me. I was wearing a black winter jacket, jeans and a knitted black and grey scarf that is too long even for me. 

I should point out that the flowers and the bear were for my mom - I was working late and missed her birthday. I'm working at being a better son, something she reminded me of when she insisted I post this - all of which I wish I had a chance to tell you. I think I lost my voice when you fell into my arms - tripping over the slick floor coated with too much salt and too much slush and crowded with too many people for me to catch you after you ran off.

I liked your boots, by the way; they looked warm and practical, even though you slipped, and the emerald colour of your winter jacket suits you. It almost looked like you were a match to the bear. If it helps, he can chaperone us if you let me buy your dinner. (Or lunch. Or brunch. apps?) There’s a nice place in the station that does the only rotisserie chicken I’ve ever enjoyed and you wouldn’t have to go out of your way and wouldn’t have to worry about spending time in some strange place with a stranger. 

It’s just; I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you, with your bright hazel eyes that looked like you might burst into laughter at any moment. 

You were tall, maybe 5 ft 7, lean and fast, dressed in your green coat and grey boots, running for that train. (Shit; I should have included that before.) I bet you used to run track, you moved with such speed and such grace, your long legs propelling you to catch that train. I hope you made it; I don’t like the idea that you had to wait out in the cold for long.

I’m hoping you’re single; I’m hoping I don’t scare you off with this. 

I was the tall idiot - white, 6 ft 3, dark hair, too pale - with the bear and the flowers who (hopefully) didn’t trip you and who couldn’t keep from staring at the pretty girl who fell into his arms. 

Let me buy you dinner and tell you all about the things the bear imagined about you. Maybe the things I imagined about you, too. He thinks you have a laugh like a bell, begging people to join you. I think you have a laugh like a waterfall, low and deep and overwhelming. If not dinner, let me watch you sample the scotch tasting they have every Thursday at the concourse upstairs. Hell, if you're not comfortable with that, there’s a coffee shop that seems to offer every concoction of hot beverage people with more imagination than I have come up with. 

Let me buy you a grande, iced, sugar-free, vanilla latte with soy milk with an extra shot of espresso and a double dash of whipped cream. Or a caramel apple cider with extra caramel. A Kicking Horse Volcanica Kenya served black and extra-hot. Whatever and however you'd like it.

You can tell me what I can do to see that bright smile more often and hopefully how I can figure out how to get to hear you laugh. Find out the answer to the question the bear and I have spent too much time contemplating. 

I’m optimistic I can make you laugh during our first meeting - I can be funny, sometimes - but I wouldn’t mind if it takes more than a few meetings.

I can tell you about how you sparked my interest in a way that hasn’t happened in a very long time. How I've thought of you so many more times than I should have, since that day at the train station. It’s nice to know that it’s still possible, for people to surprise me, for people to interest me in ways my work does. I’d like to thank you for that. 

Let me buy you dinner.

I’m on the 5:23 platform most days; you can’t miss me as you’ve seen; I’m the overly tall dude with all the grace of a Clydesdale. Normally, when I’m not weighed down with armfuls of teddy bears and flowers, I read as I walk - I have no idea how people don’t walk straight into me. I'm reading the Winternight trilogy right now - it's fantastic - so you can't miss me. Beautiful girls with mischievous don't usually grace me with their smiles when I get in their way at Union, normally. Normally, it's just me, on the way home to a cold and lonely condo out in the east end of the city, not to my mother’s house to apologize for missing a birthday and getting told out for not talking to the girl I couldn't stop thinking about.

Come save me from all of that. 

Come see me and light up my weekday. 

I'd like to share that smile.

I’ll be waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> I love you all and thanks for this lovely, warm welcome to the reylo fandom! It made 2020 a great deal more bearable.


End file.
